MATE!
by Zlay Xing
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tak bisa menemukanmu? Apa kau akan move on dan mencintai werewolf lain? Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja aku akan menemukanmu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Happy our 3rd anniversary. Aku mencintaimu bi


Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tak bisa menemukanmu? Apa kau akan _move on_ dan mencintai _werewolf_ lain? Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja aku akan menemukanmu bagaimanapun keadaanmu.

**Zlayxing123 presents**

.

**-MATE-**

.

**Leo (Vixx) x Luna (Fx)**

**Happy monthsary yang ketiga suamiku sayang.**

**Aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, besok dan seterusnya *copas dari kalimat kamu bulan lalu ****:v *******

**.**

_"Sunyoung."_

_"Sunyoung."_

_"Sunyoung."_

_"Mereka menemukan kita!"_

_"Mate. Mereka dekat dengan kita."_

_"Mate!"_

_"Sunyoung percaya padaku dan biarkan aku keluar."_

Sunyoung membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit meringis ketika rasa lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya seolah gadis itu baru saja mengikuti marathon. Sunyoung menghela nafasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama.".

Gadis itu menggerakkan lehernya dan memijat bahunya sebentar guna menghilangkan penat. Dia sudah terlampau biasa mendapatkan mimpi aneh dengan suara-suara dari dalam kepalanya sendiri yang seolah memanggilnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini suara didalam kepalanya itu muncul saat ia melamun.

"_Mate_. _Mate_. _Mate_", Sunyoung terus menggumamkan kata itu tanpa henti sampai kepalanya terbiasa mengucapkannya pagi itu sampai-sampai tak sadar tengah merapalkannya. Meski ia sendiri tak mengerti apa artinya.

.Sementara itu

Bunyi benturan yang amat keras terdengar setelah Taekwoon jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan alpha kawanannya. "Jung Taekwoon!", panggil _alpha__**[i]**_ dari kawanan tersebut dengan nada dingin. iris mata emas milik _wolf_-nya[ii] berpendar bergantian dengan iris mata hitam manusianya. Kentara sekali kalau sang alpha sedang berusaha keras menekan agar _wolf_-nya tidak keluar mencampuri urusan mereka.

Taekwoon menatap lemah Ravi, _alpha_ kawanan mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Didalam, _wolf_-nya pun ikut tunduk pada _alpha_ mereka. Keduanya tunduk pada alpha mereka, merasa sangat bersalah setelah sebelumnya melanggar peraturan _alpha_ mereka dengan berkeliaran di pusat kota dengan wujud serigala pada siang hari.

_"Berlutut."_

_Wolf _Ravi tersenyum puas dan mundur kedalam tubuh Ravi setelah melihat anggotanya berlutut tunduk dan menyerahkan diri pada mereka, bersamaan dengan itu pula iris mata Ravi berubah menjadi hitam sebagai tanda saat _wolf_ milik seorang _werewolf_ tak menguasai tubuh manusia tersebut.

"Duduk!", perintah Ravi dengan aura _alpha_ yang sangat mencekam dan menusuk hingga tanpa sadar seluruh _werewolf_ yang sedang beraktifitas di mansion tersebut langsung terduduk ketakutan di lantai, tunduk kepada perintah sang _alpha_.

Menyadari hal tersebut Ravi langsung mengucapkan maaf di _bond_ kawanan mereka. "Maaf, aku sedang berbicara dengan Taekwoon dan Leo", begitu Ravi mengucapkannya langsung terdengar beberapa helaan nafas lega di dalam _bond__**[iii]**_ kawanannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Jung Taekwoon? Kau tidak pernah melanggar aturan kami sebelumnya.", tanya Ravi pada Taekwoon. Suaranya terdengar lebih tenang meski dengan aura alpha yang tetap menekan meski tak seperti sebelumnya.

Taekwoon dengan iris mata yang berpendar keemasan (tanda bahwa tubuh Taekwoon sedang dikuasai _wolf_-nya) menatap Ravi dan menjerit histeris, "Mate. Aku menemukan mereka. Aku mencium aroma tubuh mate kami!".

Rahang Ravi mengeras, _wolf_ anggota kawanannya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. "Aku tak sedang berbicara padamu Leo. Serigala liar, kembali ke tempatmu dan biarkan Taekwoon menjawab pertanyaanku.", ucapnya dengan aura alpha keras yang ditujukan pada Taekwoon dan _wolf_-nya, Leo.

Sedetik kemudian iris mata anggotanya itu kembali berubah kecoklatan dan Taekwoon pun menjelaskan, "Terima kasih. Maafkan kami. Leo, dia menemukan _mate_ kami tadi siang. Leo frustasi saat aku menahannya agar tak terburu-buru mengejar dia. Dan saat itu juga ia mengambil alih tubuhku lalu berubah bentuk agar dapat lebih cepat mengejarnya. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji takkan membiarkannya mengambil alih tubuhku lagi."

Ravi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap anggota kawanannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kalian menemukan _mate_ kalian? Seberapa dekat?", tanya sang alpha lagi.

"Tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Dia berada di sekitar perbatasan Pearlwood dan Clearwater. Kami tidak begitu yakin. Tapi tidak lebih dari 100 mil tadi siang, Ravi", jelas Taekwoon. Matanya menatap lantai, sementara ia merutuki Leo dalam _wolf-bond _mereka.

"Aku tahu _mate_ adalah hal penting. Tapi kau dan Leo adalah anggota kawananku dan kalian melanggar aturan kami. Aku tetap akan mengurung serigalamu selama seminggu.", tegas Ravi. Taekwoon terdiam kaku dan mengangguk beberapa detik setelah ucapan Ravi, tampaknya ia memberi tahu sang _wolf_ di dalam tubuhnya dan disetujui oleh _wolf_-nya.

Setelahnya, Ravi pun menanamkan kristal aura berwarna merah berbentuk bulan sabit di tangan Taekwoon yang berfungsi untuk mengunci _wolf_ agar tetap berada di dalam tubuh manusia milik _werewolf_ tersebut sehingga _wolf_ tersebut tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh mereka lagi.

Taekwoon meringis pelan merasakan aura wolfnya ditekan paksa seiring masuknya kristal aura milik Ravi kedalam pergelangan tangannya.

_'Salahmu kita dihukum seperti ini.', _ucap Taekwoon pada _wolf_-nya didalam bond antara Taekwoon dan Leo, sang _wolf_.

_Wolf_-nya menyeringai dan tersenyum remeh pada Taekwoon meski sesekali serigala itu mengumpat kesakitan. _'Diam kau brengsek. Aku menemukan mate kita'__, _ujar Leo.

"Kuharap kalian mendapatkan pelajaran kali ini. Sekali lagi kau biarkan serigala itu mengambil alih tubuhmu dan mengacau maka akan kupastikan serigalamu mati saat itu juga.", ucap Ravi sambil berlalu keluar dari ruang tengah mansion tersebut, meninggalkan Leo yang masih berlutut.

_'Mate. Mate.', _ucap Leo didalam bond mereka sambil terengah kesakitan. Aura Leo melemah dari tubuh Taekwoon yang juga masih kesakitan akibat hajaran sang _alpha_.

Tanpa mereka sadari seluruh aura werewolf di mansion itu meredup di dalam bond kawanan tersebut, merasa kasihan kepada _werewolf_ terkuat kedua didalam kawanan tersebut yang tengah dihukum sang _alpha _hingga aura _wolf_-nya hampir tak terasa dari dalam bond mereka.

.

"Onew lepaskan tanganku!", Sunyoung setengah berteriak kepada pemuda bermata bulan sabit yang kini masih tetap memegang tangannya dengan kuat hingga tangan gadis itu memerah.

Onew menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memelas, "Kembali padaku sayang. Kumohon Sunyoung.". Sunyoung balas menatap Onew dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus jijik, padahal 5 bulan lalu jelas-jelas Onew membuangnya dan berkencan dengan Soojung, sahabat Sunyoung sekaligus selingkuhan Onew.

"Kukira kau sudah membuangku tuan Onew Lee. Apa Soojung tidak sanggup memuaskanmu hm?", tanya Sunyoung dengan nada menyindir.

"Sunyoung, maafkan aku okay? Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? 7 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kita. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, kau dan aku.", mohon pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Sunyoung. Ia menatap wajah cantik gadis itu sembari memperhatikan lekuk wajah gadis yang ia kenal sejak masih menjadi mahasiswa di Fakultas Kedokteran Stackshire. Entah kenapa wajah gadis itu tak pernah berubah semenjak ia masih mahasiswa baru disana. Di usia Sunyoung yang beranjak 25 tahun ia masih terlihat seperti gadis berusia 17 tahun, tidak seperti Onew yang berubah lebih dewasa. Mengingat awal pertemuan pertama dengan gadisnya membuat Onew mau tak mau merasa menyesal telah membuang gadisnya.

Sunyoung meringis, bukan karena kesakitan tapi karena jijik. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat dimana pemuda itu menduakannya dengan alasan tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara Sunyoung dan Soojung. Sunyoung terdiam sambil memandang tangannya yang masih dicengkeram oleh Onew hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggeram seperti anjing yang entah darimana asalnya.

Sunyoung menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap tajam Onew dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Onew. Minggir brengsek. Aku sudah cukup bahagia tanpamu".

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun.", jawab Onew tegas, bersamaan dengan lolongan khas serigala.

Sunyoung bergidik saat mendengar lolongan tersebut dan dengan sepenuh tenaga Sunyoung melepaskan tangannya lalu memaki Onew, "Minggir brengsek!". Pendaran warna iris mata gadis tersebut berubah menjadi emas untuk sedetik hingga membuat Onew terdiam kaku, terlalu terkejut hingga akhirnya Sunyoung melepaskan diri dari Onew dan berlari ke arah rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas. Di detik berikutnya kembali terdengar suara keras mirip geraman serigala hingga menyadarkan Onew kembali dari keterkejutannya. Dengan takut Onew melihat sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya berlari kabur ketakutan, melupakan fakta bahwa Sunyoung telah masuk kedalam kawasan rumah sakitnya lagi.

.Sementara itu di tempat lain tak jauh dari tempat Sunyoung dan Onew berada tadi,

_'Bodoh! Lolonganmu kurang keras. Ia menyakiti mate kita. Seharusnya aku keluar dan membunuh orang itu', _Leo menggeram dan menatap kesal ke arah Taekwoon.

_'Diamlah serigala.', _jawab Taekwoon dengan nada tenang dan cuek meski rahangnya mengeras. Pemuda itu masih kesal dengan perlakuan yang diterima _mate_nya barusan.

_'Tapi dia menyakiti mate kita Taekwoon!', _cakar Leo menghentak ke tanah di _wolf-bond_ miliknya dan Taekwoon.

_'Aku tahu itu Leo.', _jawab Leo singkat.

_'Mate tetap terluka. Tangannya merah dan itu pasti sakit Taekwoon! Kau seharusnya meminta ijin pada Ravi untuk membunuhnya.',_ ujar Leo lagi. Serigala itu tampak frustasi menghadapi manusianya yang terlihat cuek pada _mate_ mereka.

_'Diam serigala. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan.', _ucap Taekwoon dan keluar dari _wolf-bond _milik mereka lalu menatap gedung rumah sakit tempat _mate_-nya bekerja.

'_Mate kita_', celetuk Leo dan membuat Taekwoon makin kesal. Kenapa ia bisa ditakdirkan dengan wolf yang mudah emosi dan serampangan.

"Serigala sialan.", ucap Taekwoon dan melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya berada sejak tadi untuk mengawasi _mate_-nya. Dari jarak seperti ini _werewolf_ itu dapat menyesap aroma tubuh _mate_nya dengan baik. Wewangian camomile yang khas milik Sunyoung, nama _mate_-nya yang ternyata manusia.

Taekwoon mendesah pelan, kekhawatirannya tak pernah hilang sejak 6 hari lalu ia dapat melacak _mate_ mereka. Taekwoon dan Leo begitu terkejut saat mendapati _mate_ mereka adalah manusia biasa, bukan werewolf seperti mate anggota kawanan mereka yang lain.

'_Manusia dan werewolf tidak pernah diijinkan bersama. Kupikir Ravi dan Beta takkan menyukainya_', suara Leo bergema didalam _wolf-bond_ mereka. Taekwoon merasa beban di bahunya bertambah berat. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang telah melihat _mate_nya, sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ia bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasakan hantaman berat di bahunya saat menyadari bahwa aura _mate_nya dari jarak dekat berbeda dengan _werewolf_ lain. Taekwoon tidak bisa merasakan aura wolf sang _mate_ dan ia menyadari hal penting bahwa _mate_nya bukan _werewolf_ sepertinya. Disaat seperti ini Taekwoon merasa begitu menyesal telah menjadi werewolf dan menghabiskan 40 tahun hidupnya mencari _mate_nya.

_'Kau menyesal telah bersamaku?', _suara lemah Leo kembali bergema di _wolf-bond_ mereka.

_'Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedih. Kita.. Kita tidak seberuntung serigala lain.'_, jawab Taekwoon sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit tempat Sunyoung bekerja untuk kembali memata-matai _mate_ mereka.

'_Jika Ravi meminta kita berhenti mendekati mate kita karena Sunyoung manusia, apa yang harus kita lakukan Taekwoon? Aku mencintai gadis itu. Kita mencintai gadis itu.', _telinga Leo menunduk, menunjukkan betapa sedih serigala itu. Dan meskipun Taekwoon tidak masuk kedalam wolf-bond mereka, pemuda itu sudah dapat membayangkan Leo dengan kuping tertekuk..

_'Kita bisa membujuknya. Dia pasti mengerti.',_ gumam Taekwoon dalam hati untuk menjawab wolf-nya.

'_Dia akan mati.', _bisik Leo dengan suara yang makin lemah. Taekwoon yang hanya bisa mendengar suara Leo merasa sedikit miris. Dia sangat ingin masuk kedalam wolf-bond mereka dan mengusap bulu keperakan milik serigalanya namun saat ini ia sedang mengawasi Sunyoung, jadilah ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan wolf-nya itu.

_'Yang penting itu kualitas, bukan kuantitas Leo._', balas Taekwoon sambil menatap _mate_ mereka yang kini tengah memeriksa seorang pasien di ruang rawat.

Taekwoon tersenyum mendapati bahwa _mate_ mereka ternyata gadis yang baik. Sunyoung merupakan dokter anak di rumah sakit universitas Stackshire, rumah sakit besar di kota Pearlwood, 270 mil jauhnya dari Goldenwood, kota tempat mansionnya berada.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan Leo, Taekwoon lebih dari tahu tentang waktu yang dimiliki Sunyoung, seorang werewolf hidup puluhan kali lebih lama daripada manusia biasa. Itu sebabnya ia dan Leo bisa berumur 63 tahun dengan tanpa perubahan berarti di tubuhnya, karena pertumbuhannya berhenti pada usia 22 tahun saat ia menjadi werewolf akibat gigitan werewolf murni pada saat perang dunia dimana werewolf murni membantu beberapa negara di perang tersebut[iv].

"Membayangkan dia akan mati lebih dulu saja membuatku tak bisa bernafas.", desah Leo sambil tersenyum pahit. Serigala tersebut menatap kakinya dan mencakar rumput didalam wolf-bond mereka. Taekwoon membangun bukit dengan rerumputan hijau karena ia tahu serigalanya menyukai tempat luas dan terbuka.

Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon masuk kedalam wolf-bond mereka seraya menyeringai. Dia menatap Leo dan berkata, "Hey Leo. Kau mau bersenang-senang sedikit?".

"_Maksudmu?_".

* * *

><p>[i] Alpha merupakan pemimpin dari satu kawanan. Beberapa kawanan mungkin bisa dipimpin oleh seorang Beta. Sebagai contoh Ravi dan Victoria merupakan alpha dari masing-masing kawanan werewolf, namun kedua kawanan itu berada dalam kekuasaan Jongsuk sang Beta.<p>

[ii] Wolf atau serigala merupakan sosok lain yang berada di dalam tubuh werewolf. Pada dasarnya werewolf bukan manusia biasa. Didalam tubuh werewolf terdapat jiwa manusia dan wolf. Keduanya berdiam dalam satu tubuh dan pada dasarnya merupakan sosok yang berbeda, seperti Taekwoon dan wolfnya, Leo. Dan wolf harus tunduk kepada manusianya agar dapat dikendalikan atau seperti dalam kasus werewolf baru, manusia tersebut akan gila akibat dikendalikan wolfnya. Dan wolf juga tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh manusia sebelum tunduk pda manusia pemiliknya.

[iii] _Bond_ merupakan salah satu anugrah untuk werewolf selain umur yang panjang. Bond merupakan ikatan batin diantara werewolf yang memungkinkan mereka berbicara maupun merasakan aura werewolf lain melalui ikata batin tersebut. Bahkan didalam bond juga tidak mungkin membentuk dunia sendiri didalam ikatan batin tersebut seperti wolf-bond milik manusia werewolf dan wolf mereka. Dunia tersebut dapat mereka bentuk sesuai keinginan mereka seperti Taekwoon yang membuat hutan untuk Leo di dalam _wolf-bond_ mereka.

[iv] Hanya werewolf murni yang dapat menggigit manusia biasa dan mengubahnya menjadi werewolf. Namun hal tersebut sangat jarang karena biasanya werewolf murni akan memakan manusia yang tertangkap tanpa ampun.


End file.
